A darker shade of blue
by MintyPatches
Summary: Primrose Everdeen is the younger sibling, and that's probably why she was protected from the horrors of the Hunger Games. What if she was older then Katniss? She could probably survive. Maybe if she had help from a certain blue eyed boy...
1. Chapter 1

I heard the door close as Katniss went out to hunt. Today wasn't in my little sister's hunting schedule, but then again, today wasn't any other day. It was the day ever family in Panem worries about. Reaping day. I understand Katniss would be nervous; she would be included in the thousands whose fate is decided in that glass bowl.

Because now, she was eligible for the 74th Hunger Games.

It seemed that yesterday, she was just ten years old. Now she was twelve and in a large possible danger. A small mew knocked me back to consciousness.

"Are you hungry Buttercup?" I ask while I reach for his bowl and milk. "I wish I was a cat, so I wouldn't have to worry." I thought

Shortly after he eats, I milked my goat, Lady. My saved up goat milk produced more than my family can handle. By now, my mother woke up and was a little melancholic; nevertheless a smile was painted on her once beautiful face.

"Good morning Prim. Did Katniss went out today?" she asked, voice tinged with concern.

Even if it was already a year, my mother was still not used to Katniss's absence in the morning.

I nodded. "She was feeling... nerve wrecked..."

My mother nodded and started to prepare breakfast. "Prim, breakfast is going to be long. Why don't you offer some of that milk to our neighbors?" She asked when she saw my three buckets of milk. "We could still run on milk without you saving your goat milk, you know."

I agreed to this idea. After all, Katniss wasn't the only one fretting about the reaping. The name 'Primrose Everdeen' was probably repeating in twenty or so slips.

First, I visited Madge, who was my best friend, or rather my only friend. Seeing her huge house, I wondered how it would feel to live in such luxury. Luckily, it was Madge who opened the door and not her father, the mayor. In her satin white dress and golden flats, Madge looked beautiful without even trying.

"Good morning Madge," I greeted. "Is that your dress for the reaping?"

"Yeah, I just bought it. Isn't it nice?" Madge did a little twirl for me, allowing me to see the dress in all its glory. "So what brings you here? I doubt you came to see my outfit."

"Oh, I just wanted to give you this," I said before I handed her my bucket. "Lady's milk is great for making cream for strawberries."

"Perfect! Your little sister just came by to give us strawberries. You just missed her."

"Really? Well I have to go, the rest of the milk won't give itself, you know," I say. "And that's a nice pin by the way."

The pin on Madge's dress was golden with blue flames made out of sapphires. It seemed to pop out with my favorite color: Dark Blue.

"Thanks Prim. Dress nice for the reaping, and you might get HIS attention!" She shouted teasingly as I run down the hill blushing furiously.

Nest, I decided to visit Greasy Sae. Katniss had also come by with Gale. To be completely honest, I would like Katniss to be with Gale. In times of need, he would save us, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

Greasy Sae had given me a bowl of chowder exchange for my bucketful of milk. That left one more bucket. I half-carried, half-lugged the pail of milk to my last stop. The bakery isn't far, but with me going back and forth carrying weight, it was hard labour.

Finally, I reached the Mellarks' home. Breathing heavily, I dropped the bucket on the doorstep and attached my note. 'To the Mellarks' it said in my cursive strip.

Before, I had given them milk this way, and I had a resolution to give it to them in person. I sighed in my failure to gain courage, knocked on the door and turned away before I was caught.

"Mornin' Primrose." I was stopped in my tracks. Mr. Mellark was standing by the door, picking up the pail. "Why don't you ever give this to us face to face?"

"Er... I... um..."

"Come in Primrose," he said. "I insist."

"Ok, as long as you call me Prim." I reply. I enter the house, which was small but big enough to house a family like the Mellarks. Mr. Mellark gestured for me to enter the kitchen, in other words, the bakery.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. I obeyed. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a cake, decorated elegantly. White icing covered the delicacy while flowers added a much needed touch of color.

"I-is this for me?" I ask, still gazing at the pastry.

"Yes, every single nook and cranny."

"But won't your wife..."

"She not here today," he interrupted. "Plus I owe you and Katniss for the squirrels and goat milk."

"Your work is beautiful." I said. Mr. Mellark laughed at this.

"Prim, can you keep a secret?" he whispers. "All the decorating and icing that you look at every time you pass by, is done by my youngest son..."

I started to blush again, for a particularly embarrassing reason...

"!" I rushed out of the bakery holding the cake in my hands, leaving Mr. Mellark confused and dazed.

When I got back, Katniss was already there and getting ready. She was wearing my white and blue dress, complete with my blue sandals from when I was her age. It was a little small because she was bigger than me at my age. My mother wore an old dress that I recognized because of a photo of when she was running an apothecary. I placed the cake on the table, next to Katniss's game.

"Wow, where did you get that?" Katniss surveyed the cake carefully while my mother tasted the sweet, white blanket.

"The baker gave it to me." Was my answer. I undressed and took a quick bath that helped me relax a bit. My dress was laid out by my mother. Despite the outfit's sentimental value, my mother had let me wore it. The blouse was soft and comfortable, and the green accented my fair hair. The skirt was made from the same fabric as the blouse, but only a lighter shade of green.

"Wait Prim," Katniss tucked my blouse properly in my skirt. "You looked like a mama duck." She joked.

I fixed my hair to its usual two ponytails. We were ready to go but there was still time. We quietly ate breakfast as the feeling in the pit of my stomach grew deeper. Judging from Katniss's face, there was no doubt she felt it too.

We finished and started to make our way to through the square. We were late by the looks of it, but people were still making their way to the square. Me and Katniss got separated and I only got one glimpse before she disappears in the crowd. Gale caught my eye in the fourteen year olds section. He too was also looking at Katniss. The mayor began with the same speech every year; most of the people present got bored of it and were not paying attention. Everyone was aware that District 12 was the pitiful of all the districts, to make matters worse, Haymitch Abernathy, the only alive victor from District 12, was insanely drunk out of his mind. Oh the things a person does when intoxicated; absolutely not pretty.

Effie Trinket came up the stage smiling because of the relief of escaping Haymitch. She said her signature line: "Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Her capitol accent made the line sound twice as idiotic. "Ladies first!" Effie buried her hand in the bowl and grabbed a slip of paper. I covered my ears, unable to hear the name of the unlucky soul."...deen." was all I heard. I thought that it was me, but then, I saw a figure coming up the stage. I paled. The slip that Effie fished out, out of all the others, written in a neat cursive, was that dreaded slip.

"Katniss Everdeen."

**My first fanfiction! I'm sorry if it didn't reach anyone's expectation. Please be kind! And help me out a little!**


	2. Chapter 2

I still remember that day my father left this world. Charred men exited the coal mine and reunited with their loved ones. I knew I should be happy for them, but I can't without insuring my father's own safety. Me and my family were getting discouraged because nothing could have prepared us for this.

That is exactly how I felt when Katniss was called upstage.

I was speechless. My sister, younger sister, was heading to her own death and there was nothing I could ever do. Nothing, except that one reckless move that decides our fate.

"I volunteer!" I shout while sprinting to Katniss's side.

"Prim! You can't, you just can't!" Katniss pulled my arm to get me back. "I was the one who was picked, not you!" I suddenly felt Katniss being pulled away from me. When I looked up, Gale was staring up at me.

"Go on, Prim." He choked. Katniss was thrashing and crying in Gale's arms. Gale was also fighting hard to stop his own emotions.

I ascend the stairs and repeated what I said to Effie. From the stage, I could see everyone's shock. Then another unpredictable thing happened. Someone in the crowd started it, and then it spread. Everyone touched their lips with the three middle fingers of their left hand and held them out, it means thanks in our Distirct. I hate them for that. They just made this a harder ordeal to forget my love to them.

"Lovely!" says Effie who barged in everyone's thoughts. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and the..."

"Her name is Katniss Everdeen," I interrupt to stop myself from crying. "She is one of my only family members and I swore to protect as much as I can."

"Ok, that's good, but we..."

"Does it even matter?" asks the Mayor with a pained expression. He knows me. He knows Katniss too. He knows the girls who befriended his daughter. He knows the girls who give him strawberries and asks about the welfare of his wife. "Just let her go..."

"Fine, fine, it's time to..."

"I like her," says Haymitch inching towards me. "She's really... gutsy..." I have no idea if that was a complement or not. I just ask him to sit down again. "See, she has more guts then you!" he proclaims to the camera then falls.

Somehow, Panem was laughing at District 12 because of Haymitch.

After Haymitch gets carried away on a stretcher, Effie starts again. "As I was saying," she says impatiently because she hasn't gotten a word in edgewise. "It's time to introduce our newest tribute! What's your name sweetie?"

"Primrose Everdeen, but please call me Prim."

"Let's give a round of applause everybody!" Applause from a very few people. "This is so exciting! But it's not over yet, we still have to choose a boy tribute!" Once again, Effie's hand dipped in the glass, and chose an unfortunate boy for the Capitol to poke and prod.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I froze. Peeta Mellark, the youngest of the Mellarks . We exchanged words only on one occasion, and it wasn't long either.

He took the same path I took, and stood beside me on the stage. No emotion crossed his face but it was obvious he was on the verge of crying; that was what I also felt.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asked the crowd.

"Please, please someone volunteer!" my mind shouted. I searched the crowd for Gale, but he was gone, along with Katniss. Peeta's older brothers don't seem to be moving a muscle.

"No then." Says Effie, then the mayor begins with the treaty of treason, the reaction he got was the same as his dull, lifeless speech.

The mayor finishes, to the relief of everyone, and tells me and Peeta to shake hands. The nerves must show on my face because Peeta gave me small smile to lighten up the mood. This did not work. It only deepened the blush on my face.

The anthem of Panem played and we turned away from each other. Killing Peeta is probably one of the hardest thing my mind needs to process. However there is a very likely chance someone will come along and kill me or Peeta before I get confronted with him. I know this could be a whole lot easier.

"Only if I didn't like him."

**It gets crappier from here. I want to explain why am I writing this piece of crapola. It began when me and my friend were talking about the Hunger Games and she found out about my account that I don't touch. She begged me to write a fanfiction with a crackish pairing and a serious plot. The crack pairings were Annie and Boggs, Peeta and Primrose, Finnick and Gale, Coin and Buttercup and another that I don't remember. I'll probably discontinue this sooner or later.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss told the story of the boy with the bread on my birthday, after she presented Lady to me.

"I was just searching and searching for someone to buy the clothes we outgrew, but my efforts were useless. The pain I felt in my stomach was excruciating, and my legs were too weak to carry me forward. I gave up and fell on the road near the bakery.

"The smell of freshly baked bread was heavenly. I got up and sniffed the air. I scourged the garbage cans, in hopes that there was something similar to what I had smelt. Shouting filled my ears, and I saw the baker's wife, yelling at me.

"I stopped what I was doing and fell on the floor. There was nothing in the trash cans anyway. Moments later, I heard the woman shout again and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, around your age Prim, came out holding two burned loaves of bread.

"Drool hanged from my lips as he came closer. I knew he was going to give it to the pigs, but there's no harm in hoping, right? Once the woman was back inside, he threw both the loaves to me and gestured that it was mine. I looked at him and saw a dark red mark on his cheek.

"The woman must have struck him with a stick. As soon as he went back inside, I ran back home with the loaves, and I never saw him again. I thought that maybe he burned the bread on purpose, but that's highly unlikely. But Prim, as I ran back home, I saw a dandelion. I felt like it said everything from then on is going to become a lot better. "

When Katniss finished her tale, I said that we have to show him our gratitude. So the first serving of milk I got from Lady went to the baker's family.

I knocked on their door and I saw Peeta for the first time.

"Um...This is for your family." I say, handing him the milk. "For the bread you gave my sister."

"Thanks, but please keep it." He replies. "It was nothing."

"Please take it, I insist."

"Ok, fine." He gave in and took the bucket. "Thank you, Primrose." Then he shut he door.

From there on, I fell in love with the boy with the bread.

The anthem ends and we are taken to the justice building, where I was left in an extravagant room. I know what was coming for me. For the next hour, we have to say our final words to our loved ones before we are sent to the arena to fight each other.

The first visitors I get are Katniss and my mother. We embrace for a long time before I release them.

"Why Prim," Katniss's tears were threatening to gush out of her eyes. "You didn't have to do that for me..."

"I needed to. I promised to take care of you. If I didn't volunteer, I would have failed. " I told her in an effort to lighten the mood.

"And mother, take care of Katniss, Buttercup, Lady and yourself. Don't lose your head." She just nods at this.

"Prim, if I'm ever going to forgive you, you must win and come back home safely." I smiled at Katniss and gave her a hug.

"I will."

We sat in silence until the peacekeepers took them away.

"I love you both," I say. "Goodbye..."

Madge came next. She cried before I could properly talked to her.

"Here," she says, handing me the pin she was wearing this morning. "Make it your token; I know your favorite color is blue. Wear it while you are in the arena."

Peacekeepers separated us after I uttered my goodbyes.

The next visitor was unexpected. It was Peeta's father. I assumed that he just said goodbye to his son.

He handed me a small package. I opened it and saw cookies of different varieties. "Thank you..." I tried to smile but failed. Mr. Mellark saw my attempt and gave me a glimpse of his own smile.

"I always wanted a daughter," He admitted. "You and Katniss were daughters I never had. Thank you for that."

I opened my mouth to say something but he needed to go now. A small bye escaped my lips.

Gale visited me last. He sat on the velvet couch and stared at me.

"I'll help take care of your family." He said after an eternity of awkward silence.

"I know you would," I say. "You need to repay me for healing you all the time and for Katniss's hand in marriage."

"H-hey! Stop doing that!" He shouted while blushing.

"Come to think of it, aren't you too old for her?" I teased him.

"I'm only two years older than her! Damn it Prim!" Gale was getting frustrated.

"But how about the other girl in your mind?" I ask. Teasing Gale helped me calm my nerves for a bit.

"How do you know that?" He got up wide eyed.

I shrugged. "You act funny around Madge, so I put two and two together."

By then my hour was up. "Bye Gale." I told him.

"Bye, Prim. Thanks for being there for us." With that, he left the room, his forced, saddened smile imprinted in my mind.

I was on my way to the train with Peeta trailing behind my back. His eyes were also red and puffy. It looks like I wasn't the only one crying my eyes out. We boarded the train, which was as rich as the room I spent the last hour in. As soon as we were introduced to our rooms, I locked myself in and attempted to spend the rest of the day there.

I failed as soon as Effie announced it was dinner. In a flash, I exited my room and followed Effie to the dining room. Mountains of rich, delicious food was laid down on the table. After filling my plate, I gorged on my food. My manners were slacking I think, because Effie was throughly disgusted.

When I couldn't eat another bite, I surveyed the room. Peeta was sitting on my right and Effie was right in front of us. On my left is an empty seat, which I think was supposed to be filled with Haymitch's alcohol bloated body.

"Where's Haymitch?" I asked Effie when we were heading to another part of the train to watch the recap of the reaping. He was not present with us.

"My guess is he's drowning in puke and vodka." Peeta jokes.

"Or nursing a terrible hangover." I reply. "Oh wait, he can't get hungover if he's still drunk."

"How is it that you two mock the person that hold your life in your hands? You practically owe your life to Haymitch!" Effie says to shame us of the crime of laughing at Haymitch.

As if on cue, Haymitch enters the room. "Who called me?" Then he puked on the carpet and slipped on it.

"So my guess is right?" says Peeta.

Effie groans and turns to the tv. I rush to Haymitch along with Peeta. "I'll help." Peeta says to me. We dragged him to the bathroom and I filled the tub with water.

"I can take it from here." Peeta offers but I decline.

"I'm a healer. I've seen tons of naked, intoxicated men in my lifetime." I reasoned. But it was mainly because I didn't want Peeta to show kindness to me. Getting too attached to another tribute can cost your life in the Hunger Games.

With the help of Peeta, we bathe Haymitch and get him dressed in a robe. By the time we returned to Effie, they were showing the tributes from District 5. I don't mind. Districts 1,2 and 4 always gave big, trained careers for the Hunger Games.

I tried to remember their faces, but only the dangerous looking ones stuck in my mind. In District 11, I was shocked. They picked a small girl aged 12. She looked nothing like Katniss, but her determination in her eyes was enough to remind me of her. The boy tribute from 11 was huge and resembled the girl in skin only.

At last they reached District 12 and the whole affair replayed. I went straight to bed after the anthem finished. It took me a long time to sleep because my mind was filled with questions I wanted answered. Eventually I fell asleep to nightmares.

In my nightmares, Katniss was there, ascending the stage which turned into a guillotine slowly as she stepped closer. I stopped her and went up in her place. They placed me in the guillotine and screamed as the blade closed in. My head was detached and I was left blind. I awoke at that time. I longed for Katniss, Mother or Buttercup to come and sleep with me and to soothe me. But no avail. The train slowly lulled me back to sleep again.

This time with Peeta starring in my nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

"Up, up, up! It's a big, big, big day!" Effie's voice rang in my ears first thing in the morning. I got up, groaning because I didn't get enough sleep. Insomnia. Great, I'll die in the arena because I lack sleep.

I opened the door and saw Effie's smile disappear. Apparently, I don't meet her standards of 'clean'. Effie ordered me to take a bath and change my clothes before I eat breakfast. I gladly oblige. After all, I was still wearing my mother's old clothes from yesterday.

In the bath, I was greeted by confusion. The shower was challenge enough, trying to get it to work properly was just almost impossible. After I get pelted by water of all temperatures possible, I relax for the first time since Katniss was reaped.

My clothes were selected for me. It was an orange blouse with a matching skirt that went above my knees. The hue of orange and fabric were simple and comfortable to wear. I pinned Madge's brooch on my blouse. Truth to be told, I prefer pants to skirts. Skirts merely get in my way. People assume I like to be pretty and all, but I'm an Everdeen, and things like that are trivial.

When I reached the dining car, everyone was already there. I sat next to Effie because I was trying to avoid Peeta, who was wearing a similar outfit to mine. Haymitch was also another person to avoid. I still remembered where his birthmark was. Brr...

Breakfast was very awkward. If you strain your ears hard enough, you can actually hear Haymitch's pounding headache. Effie was trying hard to start a conversation with one of us. But I was in no mood to continue, Peeta was a little busy examining the bread and Haymitch just couldn't stand to listen to a pin dropping, let alone converse.

All attempts to socialize dropped quickly. I was full a minute after and I began to sip my cup of brown liquid. When I asked Effie, she said it was hot chocolate. It was not bad. Tasted rather sweet and bitter.

Effie left us, saying that she had something important to check on. Peeta and I were left with Haymitch, who was immediately drinking again. This peeved me because our lives were left in his hands and he did not utter anything helpful in our case.

"So, is there anything that we must know while competing in the Games?" I asked him, in a vain effort to encourage him to give us advice.

"Yeah, stay alive." He laughed at his own joke.

"Funny," Peeta said before he knocked the glass of alcohol from Haymitch's hands. "Only not to us."

Haymitch took a moment to register this, then punched Peeta in the jaw, knocking him off his seat.

"Peeta!" I shouted. Haymitch reached for the bar, but before he can get close, Peeta got off his feet and restrained Haymitch.

They both struggled, wild punches hitting the air. I know I should do something, but what? Then I remembered a trick my mother taught me. I had no idea if it worked, but it was worth the shot. I got close to Haymitch and struck a few of his nerve centers. The sharp pain took him by surprise and he fell on the floor.

"How did you do that?" Peeta asked. I shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm a healer. I studied the human anatomy."

"Well, well. Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Haymitch was holding his sides with one hand and held himself steady with another. "Stand over there. Both of you."

We followed his command and he examined us. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

"I'll make a deal with you. If you don't interfere with my drinking, I'll stay sober enough to help you." Said Haymitch. "But you'll have to do everything I say."

"Fine." Peeta said.

"So what's the best course of action? Who can we trus..." Haymitch interrupted me.

"One thing at the time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist." Haymitch advised.

"Ok, I guess?" I said.

"Good." Haymitch took two full bottles of wine from the bar and started gulping it down. "Oh and Peeta, let the marks show. They'll think you crossed another tribute before the Games even started." Before we could open our mouths, he left the room.

Peeta and I saw the Capitol from the window after minutes of silence and darkness. They really didn't exaggerate. The Capitol was exotic and colorful, each building unique and sponsored a gay hue of this and that. People started to point at us, no doubt recognizing a tribute train.

I was a little mad at their enthusiasm. But Peeta smiled and waved at the crowd. I followed his lead and gave them the sweetest smile I can fake. You can never know, one of those people might be stupid and rich enough to sponsor us.

When the train pulled in the station, we were out of view of the Capitol's people and my smile evaporated.

"I feel sick now." I said.

"Me too. But hey, one of them could be a potential sponsor and decided to cheer for us." Peeta smiled.

I smile back, but then I let my thoughts go deeper. It's all a ruse, his smile, his jokes. Lies that he spun to knock me off guard, to kill me. He's using me. As this thoughts processed in my head, I began to hate him slowly.

Two can play at that game.

"Ow!" I said as the hair from my legs disappeared. Venia, one of the people in my prep team, apologizes. "This is the last one dear, it's fine now!" I open my eyes and see that I'm completely hair free. "Good thing your not very hairy!"

I was tortured in the Remake Center for an hour now, and still no sign of my stylist. My prep team said that he would be coming shortly now, now that I'm clean.

Flavius, Octavia and Venia surrounded me and looked at me up and down. "Aww, now you're much more darling!"

For some reason, I pretended to be a fragile, humble little girl who admired them for their work in fashion while they worked on me. That was enough to win them over.

"Thank you very much!" I smiled innocently at them and they 'awwed'. Sure they were idiots from the Capitol, but their hard to hate.

They left me right after they said good luck and I was alone in another unaffordable room. I covered myself in a robe and hoped that who ever my stylist was, they won't make me go nude. The tributes from District 12 are always going half naked.

I sit down and fiddle with the pin Madge gave me.

"That's a nice pin." My stylist must be a ghost because I didn't hear anybody.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I stand up in surprise. I noticed that he was plain and the only weird thing he wore was a golden eyeliner that was almost unnoticeable. His words were not tainted by the Capitol.

"It's okay, sit down please. You must be Primrose, I'm Cinna, your stylist." Cinna took the chair opposite to me.

"Just Prim, please." I say "Are you new? Because I would have remembered you from the last games. You're probably the most normal looking of them all."

He laughs at the last sentence. "Well yes, I am new. And I asked for District 12, I did not 'get stuck with it.' Your District just inspired me, that's all."

I heard the sincerity in his voice, and I was happy that my stylist did not loathe my District.

"So for your costume in the opening ceremonies, Portia, my partner who's the stylist for Peeta, and I decided to dress you up in complementary costumes. You know that, right?" I nodded

"So like the last years." I said. "Naked and covered with coal dust."

"I said I was inspired, didn't I? That has been done to death. Portia and I decided to take a different approach. So we asked ourselves, 'What do we do with coal?'"

"We burn it." I say.

"Exactly. Your pin over there gave me a last minute idea. Just wait for me for one second." Cinna left the room. Ten minutes later he came back, smiling.

"Prim, are you afraid of fire?"


	5. Chapter 5

Two faced liar. That was how I would describe a certain person right now. He smiles at me, assuring that I'm perfectly safe. But any other idiot can see that I'm heading to my doom.

That liar was none other than my stylist, Cinna.

"Prim, you'll be perfectly safe," Cinna lies. "Don't you worry. Besides, it's just synthetic flames that Portia and I made. It won't scald or burn you."

Currently, I was in a black leotard, but it was too large for me by a few inches. Cutting the sleeves and the ends of the leotard was not an option. Why? Because my stylist decided to barbecue me and Peeta by attaching blue, red, orange and yellow fabric to the sleeves and pants of our leotards. They were also going to light up belts made out of the same fabric.

Minutes of confusion later, I'm in a sleeveless version of my original outfit and my pants were converted to shorts that end in my knees. The sleeves were converted to long, fingerless gloves that reach till my elbows. My former pant legs have now been stuck to black boots that overlap my shorts.

Peeta wore an identical outfit. Adjustments were also made to his own costume, although it already fit him. I think that Cinna plans for us to match like twins whenever possible.

Everyone made a fuss of how District 12 will be the best looking ones this year. No one seems to notice that we'll die before even seeing the arena. I attempt a smile to show I think otherwise, but deep inside, my guts were twisted in untidy knots.

We go down to a huge stable, where the tributes are made to stand on chariots during the opening ceremonies. Peeta and I stand on a chariot led by matching black horses.

"Think we'll survive?" I ask Peeta. He has more experience with fire than me.

"Can't guarantee it." He replies whispering. "These gloves won't come off in time."

"Haymitch also said not to defy them."

"Where is Haymitch anyway?"

"Being kept as far away as possible from an open flame," I say. "It's not really the best idea to have him and his failing liver beside us."

We laugh to battle the nerves. But hey, who can blame us?

The opening music blast in our thoughts. In about twenty five minutes, we'll be in the City Center for the anthem and then be imprisoned in our new home: the Training Center.

District 1 went first. Looking gorgeous as always, the crowd screamed for them to turn to their direction. District 1 are always crowd favorites.

District 2 followed and then District 3, and so on. In no time, we were the next to go.

"Here goes nothing." Cinna lights my gloves as I shut my eyes, waiting for the burning sensation. But nothing set my skin on fire.

Cinna continues setting fire to everything needed and looks at me and Peeta. The blue flames were reflected off Cinna's eyes. "It works."

"Remember, heads high. Smiles. Everyone's going to love you!" Cinna shouts as we start to move. Then he shouts another command. I was not entirely sure, but I think I heard him say for us to hold hands.

"Did he say to hold hands?" I asked Peeta to clarify.

"I think he did. Besides, I was going to do it anyway." He held my hand and we looked at Cinna who just gives a thumbs up.

Peeta's last statement took me by surprise, but I guess it was because he saw me struggling to stay on the chariot.

When we entered, the crowd pried their eyes off District 11's chariot and gazed at us. We waved and smiled at them, just like what Cinna said. Then shouts filled the air.

"Primrose! Peeta!" The crowd adored us. I know because they took the trouble of learning and memorizing our names.

A little peek at the giant screen showing our images. Peeta and I looked amazing. The blue flames made our faces visible in the dark.

I wanted to give them kisses but I can't, for fear of the flames making impact on my face. And for fear of looking too obnoxious.

We enter the City Center at last. All the other tributes looked at us. If looks could kill, me and Peeta would have been lying face down in a ditch full of poisonous snakes and electric eels.

Judging from how white his knuckles are, I'm guessing I held too tightly on to Peeta's hand.

"Sorry." I try to loosen my grasp but Peeta just kept holding my hand.

"Please," He says, his blue eyes pleading. "I might fall off."

"Okay." I smile at him. That smile was half genuine, half fake. Why is it that Peeta Mellark is so hard to hate?

Then as usual, there is a speech by the President and the Anthem. On the screen, District 12 hogged the spotlight, even if they tried to cut it short.

After making another round, we are taken to the Training Center, where our prep teams greeted us. The other tributes still shot daggers at us. It was taking effect, I was greatly disturbed by their stares. Jealously, I decided, was a scary thing.

Cinna and Portia helped us down the chariot, then removed our flaming clothing. Peeta and I let go of the other while the fire was put out by Portia, who used some sort of spray.

"Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there." Peeta says.

"No, I should thank you. You kept me on that chariot." I reply. "You did a good job out there, Peeta."

"But you did better, you looked ravishing without trying. You should wear flames more often." He said this with a smile and blush that looked natural.

I blushed too. He was just blurring the lines between the truth and lies. Peeta had a talent with his words, but I wasn't bad either.

"Thank you." I said then gave him a kiss on his bruise.

* * *

><p>After we get to our floor, Effie told us about how we had no strategies and that Haymitch is useless to us. Then I was shown my quarters, which I think means 'house' in the Capitol.<p>

There were buttons everywhere, on the walls, near the bed, again in the shower. I tried to press as many as I could to see what they do, but stopped at some point when I realize how long I have to keep pressing.

Then Effie knocked on my door, calling me for dinner. But like last time, I took a bath before going to eat.

No one ate yet when I arrived. They were all starting to sit down too. Cinna, Portia, Peeta and Effie were there, but no sign of Haymitch. They said that he would come, and he did. When dinner was being served.

Dinner was bound to be awkward. Strategies would be discussed instead of food. We were offered wine, but I refused. Haymitch was my role model when it comes to alcohol.

I looked at Haymitch and his attempt to be a decent human being. It's not that bad. After all, this is the neatest we have seen him. Then I realize that this was the first time Haymitch ate since the reaping. He was seriously trying.

Cinna and Portia got another round of praise from Haymitch and Effie. I eat the food laid in front of me and stopped when I began to feel uneasy. Focusing on the conversation right now seemed boring, so I looked at the people serving us.

They were all young and silent. All wore the same white tunic and concentrated at the job at hand. A red headed girl set a delicious looking cake on fire, I ask whether alcohol was involved in it.

"Wait! I know you!" I say all of a sudden. I can't put a finger on it, but I have met that girl before. In one of my memories, I'm sure she was there.

"Prim, you can't possibly know an Avox. That's ridiculous." Effie shouts, which is very out of character.

I have an idea what an Avox is. A traitor of some sorts, or something similar.

Then it clicked. Traitor. I remember from where the girl was from. But I keep my mouth closed because it was so humiliating. Not to mention I would have to spill my deepest secret.

"Besides, even if you know her, you cannot speak to her unless you're giving an order." Effie continues.

"I must be mistaken then." I say when the red headed girl signals that I should not cross the line any further.

A snap from Peeta saves me from further humiliation. "Delly Cartwright. That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly."

If you were to compare Delly and the red headed girl, you'll see no comparison between them. But I had no choice but to agree with Peeta.

"Oh yeah! No wonder! Her hair must be what triggered my memory!" I say.

"Something about the eyes too."

Everyone gives a sigh of relief. "If that's what it is." says Cinna. "And yes, the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it specially in honor of your fiery debut."

We are given a slice of the cake, and as I eat the pastry. I can't help but think of the red headed girl.

The girl whose life I had doomed.

**My mother's birthday is on Friday, so therefore I give you an early update! (Please ignore the crappy writing.) And thank you to everyone who supported and/or reviewed! Your support is touching!**


	6. Chapter 6

Her name is Lavinia Holls.

I met her when I was gathering medicinal herbs in the woods- way before Katniss found hunting of course. My Father had died a year ago, and I avoided the sadness at home by escaping to the woods. Katniss and mother does not know that I go to the woods and I prefer it that way.

One day, I saw a boy and a girl, running for their lives.

"Please, help us..." The girl choked. I had some sympathy for them, for no doubt the Capitol was targeting innocent civilians. Again.

I motioned to them to hurry because the Capitol hovercraft was probably closing in. The girl reached where I was and we hid in the shadows of the huge oaks. Sad to say, the boy did not make it. A harpoon shot out from the hovercraft and hit the boy in the heart, killing him instantly.

After the hovercraft went away with his corpse, the girl and I made a small camouflaged shelter for her to live in for a while. She was still slightly traumatized by her companion's death.

A day passed, and I visited her in the woods. I learned her name was Lavinia and that she was a 'traitor'.

"Why?" I asked her while I cleaned her wounds.

"Because my parents tried to over throw the Capitol." She replied. "They were killed in an attempt to gain more allies. With the help of Devon, the boy who was with me, we escaped and went as far as we can travel."

As I spent time with Lavinia, my hatred for the Capitol grew. Gradually, Lavinia started to trust me wholeheartedly. We became very close friends. But the constant shortage of food was a problem.

A secret in the woods was impossible to hide from Gale, who, at the time, never knew I existed. One afternoon, he stumbled in Lavinia's temporary home and I had to explain ourselves to the 7 year old boy.

"Please don't tell this to another soul." I begged him.

"Why should I tell it to other people?" Gale smiled and never betrayed his word.

Gale was a valuable person to us. He gave us some of the meat he hunted and kept Lavinia company in my absence. Without him, Lavinia and my family would perish.

But one day, Gale contracted the flu and he needed rest more than anything.

After a day, I could not stand it anymore. Everyone around me was starved and suffering. I decided that I should take these matters in my own hands. That I should learn to hunt on my own.

Lavinia had refused to let me go. It took another day before she gave in and let me be. Before I left, Lavinia stopped me.

"Wait Prim, take this along. For protection." Lavinia gave me an antique cutlass given to her from her grandfather. "I don't want you to die so easily."

"Thank you." I gave her a hug and I followed Gale's normal hunting trail.

It seemed that I had no avail if I used a bow and arrow. Even when my father tried to teach me. Katniss was better than me at archery even at the age of three. She was a natural.

The forest engulfed me as soon as I went on my way. Admittedly, I was scared at that time, and my lack of courage sent me back running after an hour.

I stop in my tracks. In my path was a large tiger that was going to kill me. Fear rooted me to my spot. But Lavinia and my family lingered in my mind, telling me not to give up. I knew it was hopeless, but the least I could do is to pin my fear down and try.

With the cutlass raised, I ran to the tiger and swung hard. A second strike was enough to kill it. But I didn't walk back without a scratch. The tiger clawed my knees and the pain almost numbed me.

I returned to Lavinia, dazed and weak. From afar, I saw her smile falter.

"Prim! What is that?" Lavinia screeched at my condition when she saw me. Blood dribbled on my feet as my knees turned into jelly.

"A tiger." That was the last thing I remember saying before I blacked out.

By the time I woke up, I was still at Lavinia's shelter. My knees ached when I tried to get up. I looked down and saw that my knees were raw and bloody. My head pounded as I nursed a headache.

"Prim, you're awake?" Lavinia asked. She was sitting beside me with a canteen of water. I reached for the canteen when I realized how thirsty I was.

"How long was I out?" I asked. The sun was still up in the sky so I guessed that I was unconscious for an hour.

"Two days." Water sprayed from my mouth.

"Wha... That long?" I wiped my mouth with my hand that was also scratched from the attack.

"No, I'd say that was a pretty quick recovery noticing how much blood you lost." Lavinia showed me a large bloodied rag. "I thought I lost you. Promise me not to hunt again. Let Gale handle it"

I shook my head."Lavinia, I can't. You will starve..."

"I can handle my own hunger." Lavinia said stubbornly.

"...And my family will die in a week." I completed my sentence.

Lavinia and I were silent for what seemed like an eternity. Then Lavinia spoke.

"Then at least promise me that you won't die. If you won't stop hunting. Promise me you won't die like Devon."

"I promise. But only if you never leave my side." I said.

* * *

><p>When I came back home, Katniss and Mother embraced me tightly and interrogated me on my whereabouts .<p>

"I was just helping Gale. He's gotten worse and he needed me by his side all the time." I lied. My escuses circled on Gale that time.

The tiger was split between me, Lavinia, the Hawthornes and people from the Hob. In turn, I got some money, wheat and cream. All in small quantities.

After I week, I improved with my swordsmanship. I killed rabbits and squirrels- the baker's favorite- and on one occasion a deer.

When Gale was fine and dandy, we hunted together and brought in food by the buckets. We had a routine going. First, I visited Lavinia, then I hunted with Gale, and if we had extra time, we would talk to our hearts content. Those was the best memories I had.

Until the day the Capitol took Lavinia away.

* * *

><p>It was like any other day. Gale and I were in the middle of setting up snares, until we heard a scream.<p>

"What was that?" I asked Gale. Another high pitched scream filled my ears. The next thing I knew, Gale and I ran in Lavinia's direction.

I outran Gale this time, letting Lavinia's voice guide me. My cutlass was ready for a strike. I reached her home and found no one.

I followed the footprints on the sand. But it was too late, the Capitol left.

Gale found me on my knees, sobbing bitterly. His words weren't enough to comfort me.

* * *

><p>My guilt drove me close to the edge. My concentration all went to hunting and Gale paled in comparison with my improvement.<p>

The animals I hunted never made it to our table. I gave them to Gale, sold them in the Hob, etc, etc. I only brought home money, small amounts of food and medicinal herbs

My sadness was depressing to everyone. No one ever saw my genuine smile after. I was a mess, just like mother when father died. This distressed Katniss.

One day, Gale snapped. It was too much to bear apparently. Lavinia's death, my depression; it was too much for him. When I walked out of the woods, and I never came back

My family went without food for so long. Days, weeks, months passed, still nothing. Gale still refused to see me. Soon, I know we'll die.

Then one evening, Katniss brought home some warm bread. How she obtained it, she didn't tell. Then in the morning, she brought me to a road near the bakery.

"Prim, you don't have to tell me what happened," She said. "But I want you to smile again. I'd have to lose you, father and mother." Katniss bent down to get some dandelions.

"Here. Take them to remind you that things will get better eventually." She dropped the flowers in my hands and looked at me.

I don't know what 5 year old Katniss did, but it helped.

When Katniss started to hunt a week after, I went Gale's home and asked for him.

"What do you want?" He gritted out as soon as he saw me.

"To forget." I said. "To forget everything that happened in the woods and the hob."

When he asked why, I said that I don't want Katniss to find out about what  
>I do. But that's not the truth.<p>

We became friends again and we threw Lavinia's cutlass in the woods. The next day, when Gale reported to me about Katniss, he said that the cutlass disappeared. We never resolved to find out why.

With each time Katniss hunted the memories faded. Then the inevitable happened. I let go of the past and the pain I felt.

Slowly, but surely, I started to smile again.

* * *

><p>We moved to another room and watched the opening ceremonies and saw the other tributes. Some were actually quite nice, but if you compared it to us, it made theirs look forgettable.<p>

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asks.

"Cinna's" says Portia.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion." says Haymitch. "Very nice."

It took a second, but I realized that what Haymitch was talking about was that how we made it look as if the games didn't exist to kill each other. The opposite of what the Capitol intended. I smiled at the thought.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it. Now go get some sleep while the grown ups talk." Haymitch shooed us.

Together, Peeta and I walk to our assigned rooms. The silence killed me, so I do something about it.

"Thank you." I said. "For backing me up."

"No problem. But," Peeta blocked my door. "I want an explanation."

Seriously, this is the last thing I need.

"None of your business, Peeta." I try to avoid his blue eyes and get past him and the door. Strong arms pull me back.

"Won't leave without one. Your eyes are watery." says Peeta. "Come on, I'll show you something."

He dragged me up a staircase and we enter the roof. The wind was loud and perfect if you didn't want anyone to hear your conversations.

We walk to the side of the roof and I looked down. The street below was swarmed with trash. And by trash I meant Capitol people.

"Hey Peeta, are we allowed here?" I asked. "Aren't they afraid that we might decide to end their lives by jumping?"

"Funny," Peeta says. "I asked the same question to Cinna."

"And what was the answer?"

"It's impossible." Peeta puts his hand out. I heard a zap and Peeta jerks his hand back. "Some sort of force field brings you back."

"Hmm, I see." I say

I turn around and see a garden filled with flowers and trees and wind chimes. Peeta also turns and motions me to come with him in the garden.

Pretending to examine a plant, I begin to tell my story, excluding the fact that I hunted. When I ended it, we were silent once more.

"You're shivering." He says and gives me his jacket. I give in this time and gladly accept.

"Have I ever told you about a sword I found in the forest?" He says.

"No, you never." I knew what he was talking about: Lavinia's cutlass. He probably sold it.

"I took it home with me, and polished it until it shone." Peeta said.

"Why?"

"Because I saw a little blond girl left it to rust and seemed to regret her choice after she left." He said. "So I wanted to give back to her one day."

At my door, I gave back his jacket. "Keep it. I was never good at using it." I lied.

"Fine by me." says Peeta. "Good night Prim."

After I saw him walk down the corridor, I gave I sigh of relief. I felt butterflies in my stomach again. Or better yet, snakes.

I enter my room, and saw Lavinia cleaning. My guilt rose higher. She saw in the room and locked the doors. Then she sat down on the bed and motioned me to sit beside her.

Lavinia examined me closely, then hugged me tightly. I return her hug and we sat there, basking in silence. We pulled away and I saw her smiling.

"I thought you hate me." I said. She shook her head in disagreement. She took out a pen and paper and wrote on it.

"I would never hate you." It said.

"But I practically doomed you." I reply.

"If one should hate the other, it should be you." Lavinia wrote. "I broke my promise."

It continued like that, until Lavinia had to leave. I was comforted by the fact she was alive, even if she couldn't talk.

For the first time since the reaping, I slept soundly that night.

**Fun fact: this chapter was rewritten three times.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gasp! An update!**

**I won't bother you guys (if there's still someone reading this) with excuses, but I thought you would want to know tha****t this fic is being translated to German! It's being translated by Charlet (on this site, Bloody-Alice on the other) and you can read it here: ****http:/www . fan fiktion . de/s/4e059e970000fe6c06711940****. Just remove the sp****aces.**

In some point, my dreams have taken a turn for the worst. Day turned into night, and I was suddenly running for my life. Darkness filled my eyes and I slowly turned blind. I was still running, but I couldn't see where. I stopped when I tripped and sprained my ankle. In the distance, I hear screams heading towards me.

Luckily, I was able to wake up before it got worse.

It was early morning, around the time I would usually wake up. The sun was just beginning to rise, and by now, I'd be milking Lady instead of having nightmares. Since I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, I decided to take a bath and get ready for the day.

I had memorized what buttons to push in the shower when I was in the train. Well, I thought I had. Once I got the hang of it again, I took my time to bask in the warm water. As soon as I finished, I looked at what Cinna put out for me.

Cinna seems to hate the way I wear pants. That's probably why most of the time I wear a skirt or a dress. This time it was a dark blue skirt with a matching baby blue blouse with long sleeves.

I fixed my hair the way I normally do, with two pigtails on the back of my head and a black headband to keep it in place. Then all of a sudden, I remember the cookies Peeta's father gave to me. Then remembered that I forgot it in the train.

'Brilliant Primrose,' I told myself. 'Absolutely brilliant.'

I decided to forget this disappointment by going to the dining room.

As I suspected, there is no one in sight when I reach the dining room. That is, if you don't count the Avox nearby. Even if no one was here to eat, the table was filled with food.

I was going to serve myself, but the Avox beat me to it and gave me a plate filled with rich food. It was decently sized, not piles of everything edible. I ate a roll the way Peeta did once, dipping it in a mug of hot choco-whatever.

After I finished stuffing myself, Haymitch and Peeta enter the room. We exchange greetings before they sit down.

Haymitch sat opposite me and slurped soup after soup after soup. He looked horribly tired and dehydrated. But that's what he normally looks like most of the time.

Peeta sat next to me in a similar outfit, but instead of a skirt, he wore pants that matched my skirt. I guess Cinna wants us to play twins so badly.

When Haymitch finished his last bowl, he turned to us with his flask and took a long swig. He gave a sigh and stared at us with his small, beady eyes.

"So let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now." Haymitch took another gulp from the flask.

"I don't want to be coached alone." I say. "Why would we want to be coached separately anyways?"

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about." Haymitch answered.

I look at Peeta. He looks back at me. I doubt that he hid any secret talents from me, but Peeta Mellark is full of small surprises.

"I don't have any secret skills, and I already know what Prim's is, right? I mean I eaten enough of your squirrels." Peeta says.

I know I should be surprised that Peeta ate the squirrels that I killed, but I'm pretty sure that the baker is the greedy kind. Plus they can't always afford expensive meat.

"There's no harm in being coached together, then." I told Haymitch. Peeta showed his approval with a nod.

"All right, so give me an idea of what you can do." Says Haymitch.

"I can't do anything," Peeta admitted. "Unless you count baking bread."

"You're not useless Peeta," I say. "You're pretty strong. You came in second place in our school competition and was only defeated by your own brother."

"But this is the Hunger Games, and have you ever heard of someone wresting someone to death?" Peeta scoffed.

"Just push them off a cliff then. There's probably a hundred and one ways you can kill a person with brute strength." I say back.

"Ok, ok," Haymitch stopped us. "I still need to know what Prim can do."

"She's a healer and a sword man. Swordswoman that is." Peeta replied for me. "Better than anyone I've seen."

"I admit that I was good, but that was then. I'm not going off in the woods anymore, I'm just a plain ole' healer now." I point out.

"Prim, you learn faster than anybody in District 12. And I know that everything you hunt has its head sliced cleanly off. Rabbits, squirrels and even deer. You're not good, you're brilliant." Said Peeta.

"Wouldn't happen if a certain someone didn't give Katniss any bread years ago." I say accidentally. I thought that Peeta didn't hear it but you can see that he heard. It silenced Peeta and created an awkward atmosphere. Instantly, I regretted it.

Peeta must've remembered. Of course since he got a beating from his mother. Then I came and reminded him by giving goat milk.

After an eternity of silence, Peeta finally speaks. "There will be people in the Arena. People that will kill to help you."

"How about you then?" I said.

"She has no idea." Peeta turns to Haymitch. "The effect she can have." Peeta looks at the opposite direction and looks away from me.

I was about to ask what he meant by that, by Haymitch answered first. "Anything for the 'Flower of District 12'."

"What is that?" I ask.

"Just a nickname for you being tossed around." Haymitch finished off the flask before saying anything more.

Flower of District 12... That was expectedly uncreative of them. I can give them hundreds of names that are wittier. Not that I will.

"Prim," Haymitch snapped me out of my thoughts. "There's no guarantee there would be a sword in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of swords. Are you any good at trapping?"

"Very briefly." I answer.

"That may be significant in terms of food, so practice that. And Peeta," Haymitch turned away from me. "She's right you know. Never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player. In the training center, they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes. The plan's the same for the both of you."

After Haymitch took another bottle from god knows where, he continued. "Go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?" Says Haymitch. Peeta and I both nod.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute." Says Haymich. Peeta opened his mouth to object, but I placed my hand on him and shook my head. We agreed to do as he said, no matter how idiotic it sounds.

"Good. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training." Haymitch started to drink at the last sentence.

I exit alongside Peeta. With no idea what to do, I decide to stand in the hall. That was awkward however, since Peeta stood alongside me. But in that moment of silence, I got an idea.

Before Peeta had the chance to leave, I stopped him with a stutter. After thinking what to say for a second, I stopped the stutter.

"An alliance. If we're going to win this thing, we need an alliance." I said.

"Okay, with who?" Peeta asked.

"I meant that we should form an alliance." I corrected myself. "Temporary. Until we reach the final five or whatever."

"What if it blows in our face?"

"This is the Hunger Games. If it blows in our face, at least we got somewhere. Besides, that's probably what Haymitch wants. Why else would he tell us to get chummy chummy?"

"What if we both reach the end?"

"We'll think it through the games."

"What if..."

"Just please agree." I ask.

"Okay, but only till the finals." Peeta said. He put his hand out and I shook it.

Little did we know, that was the start of an unusual friendship.


End file.
